Sing a Song Sid
by Jack-Rules
Summary: The Problem was that he knew how to escape this guilt, House looked down to the road below, he could do it right now.


Sing a Song Sid

"Sing a Song Sid!" The crowd Chanted "Sing a Song Sid!" On and on they said it. Sidney was their hero, their inspiration. He came out of the blue, this lone singer. A normal person, but after he wrote five hundred songs, Sidney was getting tired. He wasn't a normal person; he was just like all the other stars. Rich, powerful, and utterly miserable.

"Sing a Song Sid!"

'No…I don't want to sing! Not for you!' Sidney Robinson thought as he sat in his dressing room. He did that thing to her. Why did he do it? He kept saying that he lost control and was high. But why? He couldn't take his mind off it. There was a knock on his door.

"Mr. Robinson?" Said the stage manager "Everything is ready, It's time."

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit." He said. He had to do this. One last show, Then it was really time. Time for this to end. He would be remembered. Like Kurt Cobain. He'd go down in history. A rock legend. Sid took a sniff of a white powder in a plastic bag, and went to please the calling fans one last time.

Chapter 1

"House!" A voice joggled Dr. Gregory House M.D out of his fix on the television. He was watching his soaps. He never got to finish even one. He looked up too see Cuddy's breasts.

"This is why everyone wants to give you their sperms."

"Shut up."

"You could probably talk Chase into it. It would be one cute baby."

"You got a case."

House sat up.

"Continue?"

"29, male, had some sort of seizure. The person who found him said it was like he was being electrocuted. Don't know what caused it, but he's addicted to some sort of drug. So that might give you a clue."

"You know a lot of seizures are caused by drugs."

"He was trying to kill himself. And you might know him, Sidney Robison?"

"What?" That dude was a rock legend! He was on his way to be the most famous rock star in the world. What would make him kill himself? He had it all, money, fame, love! People would die for that kind of life. To be loved by everyone. House had met him once, at one of his many concerts House attended, he was young, handsome. He looked perfectly happy. But some people were awfully good at hiding things. Especially when you try to get that "Thing" out of them, House remembered when he had hired Chase. The guy looked like he had a great life! He seemed at the time, cocky and confident. But when House had got to know him, he saw insecurity, and constant pain. Usually Chase is calm and doesn't show much emotion. But when his father showed up, Chase was a mess. He snapped at you if you asked a simple question about his past. House knew he shouldn't have picked at him. But he wanted to see if he could make the guy break. There was guilt, but that was a long time ago.

"We'll get on it right away."

"Okay." Said Cuddy "And House? Don't screw up, if he dies, then the hospital will get sued for a lot of money."

"Just bum money off old Sid!"

"Shut up."

"Okay, this guy had a seizure while he was trying to kill himself. Dad was a doctor in Africa, Mom an alcoholic hooker." House paused and looked at Chase, "Reminds me of someone I know!"

"His mother molested him?" Cameron gasped as he looked at his file "That's sick."

"Welcome to the world. You can go sleep with him now."

"Shut up."

"Everyone is so moody! Differential Diagnosis? Ready and go!"

"It just sounds like he had a drug overdose." Foreman grumbled.

"Maybe he's allergic to the drug?" Cameron guessed, "Allergic reactions to drugs are severe. It fits! He'll be fine!"

"Look at the board Cameron!" Foreman said "The witness said it was like a power line exploded."

"What kind of drugs did he have?" Chase asked.

"Uh…..a drug?" House said. The team looked at Chase for him to continue, but he remained silent.

"Truth is told, we don't know." House continued, "Okay Foreman, Chase go search his house, and try to find the drugs. Cameron, see if he is HIV positive."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's the season finale of Grey's Anatomy! I can't miss it!"

Chapter 2

Foreman and Chase drove to Sidney Robinsons home in silence.

"Can you ever start a conversation?" Foreman asked.

"I don't have anything to talk about." Chase shrugged. Foreman rolled his eyes. Chase was the most boring person he knew. The only time Chase had been interesting was when his father came. But he had deeply hurt Cameron; all she was doing was trying to help him. Foreman remembered when she had come to his apartment crying her eyes out.

"Just say anything!" Foreman snapped "I can't stand this awkward silence!"

"Wow a bird!"

Foreman's grip around the wheel tightened. This was going to be a long ride.

"I just need you to open your mouth."

Sidney did so, not taking his eyes off the beautiful doctor in front of him.

"Thank you. So, Mr. Robinson-" Cameron started.

"You can call me Sid." He smiled, she smiled a wonderful smile back to him.

"So, Sid, I'm wondering how sexually active you are?" she asked. Sid raised his eye brows.

"What? Are you flirting with me?"

"No, you are. We are testing you for AIDS. If you are positive then it will help us to know what caused the seizure."

"And If I'm not?"

"Then we are back to not knowing a clue."

Sid chuckled, he liked a girl with a sense of humor.

"Yes…Sort of, would you be a rock legend and not get a lot of action?"

"Do you have any family members?"

"Yes, a sister in Africa, she took the path of my father. He was a doctor."

"I saw that in your file."

Sidney's head jerked.

"You have my file?"

"Yes."

"Oh, It's just that I don't like people looking at my file. It's kind of personal. So you know everything?"

"Yes. Well I need to run this test. I'll see you later Sidney."

Cameron sat up, smiled at Sid and began to walk out the door. But Sidney's voice stopped her.

"Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"When can I get out of here?"

"When we find out what's wrong with you."

"I have things to do."

"You mean attempt suicide again?"

Sid smiled sadly.

"I guess you know that too."

"Yeah, I do."

"You can leave now Dr. Cameron."

"Call me Allison."

Allison Cameron smiled and left the room.

House didn't really watch that season finale of Grey's Anatomy. Instead he headed out to the roof to think. Sid had it all….Everything. Yet he was miserable. Sort of like House himself. He had a well paying job. A very good friend. The only thing wrong was the bum leg. Funny how one thing can ruin all the good ones.

But House's leg wasn't the only thing that was broken.

The one thing that he suffered from was guilt, and regret.

So many things he had done. So many people he had hurt. So many things that he could of done, but he didn't. It all was piling up. He thought he had escaped from those things. But it was always chasing him. And it had finally caught him in its painful grasp. The only problem was that he knew how to escape it. House looked down from the roof to the road below. He could do it right now.

_No Greg, _House thought, _you can't think about this stuff. You have a man to save. _

Yes….He had a man to save. What would cause a seizure of that proportion? Drugs for one thing, but that couldn't have just been it. Well first they needed to find out what drugs he was taking. House would have to wait until Chase and Foreman returned. What a long wait it would have to be.

Foreman's BMW finally pulled into sight of Sidney's home. But home was a bit of an understatement. More like palace. The ride with Chase wasn't too enjoyable, but at least he had been quiet. As they got out of the black truck, Foreman heard Chase mutter,

"These BMW's are such gas guzzlers."

Foreman gritted his teeth.

"Well at least we aren't in Canada." He replied. Chase nodded.

"I don't think we'll get into this place very easily." Foreman continued, "Alarms, Cameras, and, shit! Dogs."

Foreman hated dogs. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we knock?" He said.

Foreman snorted. "Like they will let us in."

"Foreman," Chase started "This guy is superstar. He has millions of fans, and all the money you could have. There will be riots if he dies. We're the doctors trying to save him. These guards will lose their jobs if he dies. Now, do you think they won't let us in?" When Chase finished his speech, Foreman squeaked, "But the Dogs!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Chase Laughed, "All right, you can stay in the car if you're so scared."

"You'll be in there for hours. It's a really big house."

"Then come with me."

"Fine!" Foreman nearly screamed.

"You shouldn't scream Eric," Said Chase in a high voice "You might annoy the dogs."


End file.
